


Testing Dates Again

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy
Summary: This time positing from UTC time zone, where it is past midnight.





	Testing Dates Again

At 23:51 Eastern, with user timezone set to UTC:

* Check "Set a different publication date" but do not change date  
* Post Without Preview
    
    
    2.3.0 :011 > tda.revised_at
     => Sun, 22 Apr 2018 23:51:42 EDT -04:00 
    2.3.0 :012 > tda.published_at
     => Mon, 23 Apr 2018

* Change publication date to 23 July 2015  
* Post Without Preview
    
    
    2.3.0 :014 > tda_edited.revised_at
     => Sun, 22 Apr 2018 23:51:42 EDT -04:00 
    2.3.0 :015 > tda_edited.published_at
     => Thu, 23 Jul 2015


End file.
